Enchantress No More
by Dcfan100
Summary: Enchantress wakes up to find herself in an unknown realm and captive to the mighty Thor. Will he take her to Asgard for punishment, or does he want something more?


**I was thinking about writing this, maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. In the end the maybe I should side won out (duh) and I wrote it. Anywho, reviews are welcome as are flames but flames will be used for my annual Christmas hot dog roast, in other words, they will be ignored. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics. **

The Enchantress slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked slowly. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and slumped back down towards the bed that she had been laying on. She noticed at once that she was not in her usual wardrobe. Her hair, she felt was resting past her shoulders, not in the usual straight bunch she always kept it in. He clothes as well, has changed. She was dressed in a long clean white robe instead of her normal forest green costume.

"Rest Amora," a large, booming yet gentle voice said placing a strong hand behind her and laying her gently on the bed.

"T-Thor?" she asked weakly in shocklooking up at the Thunderer. Instantly, visions filled her mind of what could have happened. Had she been defeated in battle, had she been captured and taken to an Asgardian prison? Would she be brought before Odin to answer for her crimes in Loki's attack on Asgard? "Where am I? What is going…ohh" she said trying to sit back up before slowly slumping back down into her bed.

"If you do not heed my warning to rest Amora then you shall find yourself back in an unconsciousness state once again," Thor said with a smile. "As for your questions." His handsome face frowned and turned dark. "Well it appears that my step brother Loki has as much honor as Surut the demon. He did not take your last failure very lightly, he tried to kill you. Luckily, I sensed dark magic afoot in the area and chose to investigate. I found you beaten and half dead. Loki fled my presence and Skurge the Executioner was nowhere to be found."

"You…saved me?" Enchantress asked her heart starting to flutter.

"Ai, I could not leave a maiden, even a witch like you alone to die in the cold air of the realm of the frost giants." Thor said staring out the window and off into the distant lands. The Enchantress' heart came crashing back down.

"Well, yes…um thank you Thunderer," Enchantress said meekly, ashamed to be rescued by an enemy. "So, where exactly am I?"

"Álfheimr" the Son of Odin answered. "One of the nine realms. I could not bring you to Odin, he would have thy banished, or worse. So I brought you here in hopes that the light elves would heal thy wounds, and please, although you may be a 'captive' so to speak, there is no need for such formalities. You are a royal Asgardian after all, you may call me Thor." He finished with a genuine smile.

"Does…anyone is Asgard know about this?" Enchantress asked trying not to make eye contact with the thunder god.

"Nay," Thor said. "Father Odin would be most…displeased if he found that I helped one of Loki's subordinates."

"Why come back to Asgard at all? I know that you and Odin are not on the best of terms." Enchantress stated inquisitively.

"I return to Asgard on request of the noble Balder and on the urging of Lady Foster from Midgard. I was passing through the northern realms when, well…" Thor said, his voice lowering.

"I see," Enchantress replied staring at the ground sheepishly. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Four days," the giant answered casually as if nothing were amiss.

"Four days!" Enchantress repeated in shock sitting up. "Thor you must get to Asgard! If you have promised Balder…"

"I have more pressing matters at hand, such as taking care of you." Thor insisted placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back down slowly. "Thou art a lady in distress and I told the elves I would stay until you were awake again." A slight redness crossed Enchantress' face before she lay down once again. There was a long silence as the two quietly sat in there respective positions doing nothing but subtly observing the other.

"Um…Thor?" Enchantress said still trying to get used to using his first name.

"Ai?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"After this is all over, after the elves say that I no longer require rest and I am released, what will you do to me?" Thor looked down at the Enchantress for a long while with a frown. He sighed a deep sigh. For some reason he couldn't bring his mind to fathom that this girl, one of his mortal enemies was now lying on a bed in Álfheimr looking so scared, so vulnerable could still pose a threat. He looked back into his past. She'd once told him she'd loved him. Much like a royal child does to show affection to a girl by teasing her, Amora had tried to show affection to him…by trying to kill him. But this was no longer the frustrated witch he'd known before. This was now a abandoned and frightened young woman that lay before him. As he continued to think his frown turned to a smile. Enchantress watched his worriedly.

"Tell me Amora," he began "Do you recall the time you and joined forces with the arrogant Baron Zemo to try and destroy the avengers?"

"Well, yes," Enchantress, began again trying not to make eye contact with the Thunderer.

"Do you remember what you said to me when you had my fellow Avengers held captive?" he asked his smile now clearly showing. Enchantress' face turned a quick shade of red she immediately turned her head aside so Thor would not be able to see her face.

"Y-yes," she stuttered quietly.

"You attempted to show me mercy then," Thor said getting up and walking closer to her. "For that, I shall show thee mercy now," he said just as quietly as Enchantress' last line had been. He slowly connected his lips with hers very gently before pulling away. Amora's face quickly turned another shade of red as she brushed a stay strand of hair behind her ear in embarrassment. "I do hope that you shall not return to your old way Amora, I believe that there is good in all people. Especially you." He said lifting up her chin slightly with one hand.

"I…I thank thee…Thor Odin's Son." She whispered softly. He smiled back at her.

"You were right when you said I should attend to matters in Asgard, Balder hath been waiting for a too long." He said his smile faltering.

"Of course, your honor comes first," she acknowledged.

"Worry not, I promise thee that I shall return." He said sweetly. "Until that day Amora, I wish thee well!" he shouted swinging Mjolnir in the air and flying out the window. Enchantress quickly sprang from her bed and rushed to the window and watched him fly away.

"I know that you shall keep thy promises Thor," she whispered silently to herself. "I also wish thee well… my love."

**Well, there you have it. Not Jane Foster, not Sif, but Enchantress. Thor is quite the ladies man isn't her? ;) He was always one of my favorite characters in the marvel universe so I just had to do a fic with him and a significant other. I know it may tick some people off but I just never got him with Jane Foster, cute and sweet yes, but ones an immortal and the other is a mortal. Call me a pessimist but I think that there is just so many things that could go wrong with that. Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! Until next time!**


End file.
